


Dreams come true

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Self-Discovery, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream, ay i had never written that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Dier can’t stop having wet dreams about Winksy and he doesn’t know why. He tries his best to avoid those thoughts about his friend, but then something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I’ve written a shameless smut (it's been three fics lol) so here it is~

Dier's relationship with Winksy had always been that of friends. They were close since they already knew each other for a long time and played for the same club and same NT. Sometimes they would hang out together outside the club, practice together, chat often and other common things. Yet, that was it. They were just close friends. 

Therefore, Eric got very confused when he woke up in the middle of the night with a boner and the image of Winksy filling his mind. 

He thought that he was too old to still wake up hard in the middle of the night like a horny teenager, yet apparently not. Eric wasn’t sure what exactly he was dreaming about and for some reason Harry’s image was stuck in his mind the moment he woke up. Dier didn’t think much of it and really just wanted to go back to sleep, but his erection was bothering him and even more the fact that he simply couldn’t get Winksy out of his head somehow. It had been quite difficult for Eric to ignore it, both his hard-on and the question to why Winks was invading his thoughts at that moment, but he eventually managed to and fell back asleep. 

Eric had thought that it was going to be a weird one-time thing, but he was proven to be quite wrong about his presumptions. A couple of nights later, he managed to wake up in the middle of the night with a painful erection and the image of Winksy filling his mind once more. Eric couldn’t believe it and didn’t get it. He was way too old for that to be happening to him. Moreover, why was Winksy the lingering thought in his mind while he has a boner? 

That night, Dier simply couldn’t ignore it. He tried to shove those thoughts of Winks away and decided to touch himself to be able to get that over with and fall back asleep more easily. However, the moment he pulled his cock out of his pants and began stroking his member, there Harry was in his mind again. No matter how much Eric tried to stop thinking about Winks, the brunet’s image would always come back to his mind as he kept touching himself. And for some reason, that was spurring him on more. It hadn’t taken long for Dier to increase his pace on his cock and so did the flashing images of Winksy increase in his mind. He couldn’t even try to ignore those thoughts anymore, and instead he unconsciously began imagining Harry touching himself too, just the way Eric was doing. He imagined how Winks would look with his face contorting as he moaned and sweated when he played with his own cock, driving himself to the edge. Just like that, Eric had come the hardest he ever had in quite a long time, creating a mess on himself and a lot of confusion to his mind. 

Yet, Eric still tried to avoid those thoughts. He pretended that it had never happened and figured that his body would now calm down and stop waking up in the middle of the night thinking about Winksy. Dier had been awfully wrong. 

This time, Eric woke up in the middle of the night but remembered the dream very clearly. He was really hard, extremely turned on, and couldn’t help but immediately tug his cock out of his pants the moment he woke up. Dier had dreamed that Winksy was sucking his dick, and both the image and the sensation from that dream had been so vivid and extremely fucking good. He didn’t care about how wrong it was as he touched himself to that image, imagining how it would actually feel to have Harry wrap his pretty mouth around his cock and suck him like a good boy. Not only that, as his pace increased and he began reaching his high, Eric started imagining how Winks would look fingering himself. The image of Harry playing with his own ass as he sucked him was enough to drive Dier mad as he came hard again, his entire body stiffening upon the release as he continued thinking those filthy things about his friend. 

Once again Dier had been confused. He has absolutely no idea what was happening with him lately and why he was thinking and dreaming those things about Winksy. They were so imminent in his mind that there was no way Eric could ignore those thoughts. He had no choice but to embrace them. 

Eric began observing Harry during training. The younger man had such a hot small body, beautiful fat ass that looked so good in those tight training pants that he liked to wear; those pants in which Dier could clearly see his bulge in the occasions where Harry was half-hard during training or in the dressing rooms. The fact that Winks loves to wear smaller shirts that don’t cover his ass plus tight pants that outlined his perfect hot legs were not helping it. Harry had gorgeous thighs and a small waist as well that would look perfect with Eric’s big hands on it. 

Dier really couldn’t stop thinking about his friend, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the things he wanted to do to him. He wants to fuck him into incoherence, come all over that pretty face of his, then make Harry come so many times himself until he can’t function anymore, get him a complete mushy wreck to the point Eric would need to take care of the mess afterwards. 

The fact that Eric embraced those thoughts proved to be a mistake. Now he couldn’t avoid getting hard in the middle of the night anymore as his dreams were completely filled with the things he’d love to do with Winksy. Eric would constantly dream about fucking him, sometimes being rough with Winksy and sometimes going sweeter. He dreamed about taking Harry in every way and place possible, even on the goddamn bus. Once he dreamed about Winks riding his cock in the dressing room, and Eric woke up with his shorts completely wet as he had come in his sleep without even needing to wake up to take care of his hard-on. It was embarrassing how he had to wash his underwear in the middle of the night like a stupid teenager, but Winksy had that amazing effect on him. 

Dier had even begun to normalize his condition, trying his best to stop being so horny about his teammate and instead go back to be a normal human being. He had even managed to stop having those dreams all the time, they had diminished to be something that happened only occasionally which resulted in him succeeding better in avoiding those fantasies altogether whenever he observed Winksy. However, after a couple of weeks, they got booked a room together in the hotel for the next game. 

That was a bad idea. Although Eric had managed to put those needs of his about Winksy to rest for a bit, they weren’t completely gone, far from it. He probably only had managed to do so because for those weeks they hadn’t been together much as they were on a tight schedule to not lose focus on the league. Thus, being booked a room together with Winksy was a dangerous thing. Eric was worried that he would have those dreams and thoughts about him again while he sleeps, because he really doesn’t know how he would sneak out to take care of his hard-on when Winksy was right there next to him. 

He tried not to mingle with those worries too much and instead tried to hope for the best. Eric was really trying to not have any improper thoughts about his roommate, but it was quite difficult because Winks looked so sexy wearing only his tight boxers as he was lying down on his bed on his belly and with his ass perfectly outlined for Eric to see. Dier internally cursed upon the image and decided to simply not stare at it in order to avoid any thoughts from filling his mind that night. In order to run away from anything that would make it even more difficult, Eric decided to go to sleep already. 

Dier himself was only on his boxers since it was a particular hot night, but he still tucked himself under the sheets just to be safe. Harry was still fiddling with his phone, signalling that he probably was not going to sleep just yet. They shared their good nights when Eric told him that he was already going to call it a day and decided to leave the lights on since Harry was still going to stay up for a while longer and the brightness didn’t really bother him. 

As Eric was tired, luckily it didn’t long for him to fall asleep. He tried his best not to think about anything related to Winksy before he felt himself drift away, in hopes that it would influence his subconscious to dream about something else. 

Everything was going okay at the start. Eric was dreaming about a football match, Tottenham against a team he wasn’t sure which one since it was quite blurry. They were coming out on top, but for some reason Eric wasn’t feeling okay at the moment. It’s like there was something wrong, something missing. Then he saw Winksy in it, and Dier couldn’t stop staring at him as Winksy was staring back for some reason. Suddenly, there was no game anymore. There was absolutely no one else on the pitch but Eric and Harry. This dream was already going south, and Eric was subconsciously well-aware of that. 

Next thing he knows, they were fucking on the grassed field. Dier had yanked Winks’ shorts down as the brunet was still wearing the rest of the home kit and was pounding into his ass like that. The younger man had his face pressed against the grass since Eric had a firm grip on his hair, and his ass was up as the taller man really put it into him with fervour. Then, there was nothing. The dream had completely faded away and even though Dier wasn’t entirely awake, he still could feel the immense displeasure of getting that scene cut off from his mind because it had been feeling so fucking good. 

However, there was another image that started to fill his mind, and for some reason that was causing him to start waking up. Winks was sucking his cock instead in this scenario, and Eric could feel himself coming back to reality as he was probably going to have an awkward time waking up with a boner again. Even when the image went away and Dier could feel how he had practically woken up already, that feeling of having Winks sucking his dick had lingered. In fact, it was lingering for quite some time. The feeling felt almost too real as Eric woke up and tried to regain consciousness. 

That’s when it clicked to him. He wasn’t dreaming about that feeling. 

Eric opened his eyes and tried his best to adjust them to the light the fastest that he could. He looked down to his own body and quickly noticed how there were weird movements from something under the sheets that was still covering him. No, there was _someone_ there under the sheets. Dier immediately yanked the sheets away from his body and threw it god knows where, revealing none other than Harry fucking Winks right there with his mouth wrapped around his cock that was tugged out of his underwear. Eric widened his eyes in disbelief and tried his best to grasp that this was reality and not part of his wet dreams. 

“What the fuck, Winksy?!” 

Winks stopped his movements the moment Eric had yanked the sheets away that was covering his filthy action, looking up at the blond with wide eyes of his own even though he never moved away from his cock. 

“Y-You were hard and saying my name in your sleep s-so I thought...” Harry quickly explained, still holding Eric’s fat dick next to his face. “...That I could help?” 

Dier could not believe it. This was too good to be true. 

“Fuck... Keep going.” 

Harry wasted no time in complying. He quickly took Eric’s cock back into his mouth and it almost seemed as if he was starving for it. Dier still couldn’t believe it but the feeling was as good—No, much better than in his dreams. Winksy kept bobbing his head up and down, working on his member fiercely and it was driving Eric insane being awaken by literally the man of his dreams doing that. Dier placed his hand on Winks’ hair and that caused the brunet to start looking up at him. Harry would occasionally rub his cock on his face and stuck out tongue, and he really seemed to enjoy it, without ever breaking eye contact. Eric should have fucking known that Winksy was a cockslut, might as well be a cumslut by the way he happily rubbed his cheek against the precum leaking from his reddened tip. 

“You look and act so innocent but wake up your roommates by sucking their cocks.” 

Upon hearing those words, Winks mustered the most innocent facial expression he could at the moment which gave the filthiest meaning to it in combination with what he was doing, causing Eric’s cock to twitch in his mouth. 

Dier never thought Winks would be as desperate as him to get his hands on his cock, and that he would be so good at it. Eric couldn’t help but feel a slight pain in his chest at the thought of Winksy actually doing this to the other teammates he’s shared a room with. 

“You do this to everyone?” Eric managed to ask before a breathless deep moan escaped his own lips when Winks sucked harshly around his member. 

“Just you.” 

Harry breathlessly answered as he removed his mouth from his dick but kept stroking it with his hand, a string of saliva filthily connecting the tip and his lips, then quickly resumed taking it into his mouth and working on him with intent. 

“I dreamed that I was putting my cock into you, Winksy.” Eric commented as he was already breathing heavily due to the wonderful feeling. 

“I was pounding into your ass, fucking you until you were a mess.” 

Winks moaned around his cock as his eyes fluttered upon hearing those words, creating a wonderful vibration to his member. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Eric lightly pulled on his hair as he dirtily asked. 

Harry hummed in response, refusing to let go of his dick to answer. 

Dier knew that he was going to come soon if it kept up like that, and he wanted to cherish this lifetime opportunity the most he could. He stopped Harry’s movements on his cock and pulled him away, letting the man catch his breath in reward for his astonishing work and initiative. Then Eric pulled and shifted Winks to come on top of him but in an upside-down position, the infamous sixty-nine pose. 

Winks gladly complied and moved to suck Eric’s cock again as the blond began removing Winks’ underwear to have his lily-white ass on full display to his face, the colour a beautiful contrast to his slightly tanned skin. Because of their height difference, if Winksy’s mouth was on his crotch then Eric couldn’t reach Winksy's cock, but he could reach his ass and that was more than perfect already. 

Eric spread his ass with his hands and gave his entrance a teasing lick, relishing how Harry moaned around his cock upon the action. He hotly swirled his tongue around the hole before inserting it inside his warmth, causing Winksy to gasp this time and choke on his cock as he wasn’t prepared for the sensation. Eric kept licking and dancing his tongue inside his ass as Winks continued sucking his dick a bit sloppier since Eric’s warm wet tongue was distracting him. The moment Eric started to fuck him with his tongue, Winksy completely ceased his own movements on Eric’s cock, being unable to focus on what he was doing anymore as he began moaning at the wonderful feeling. Dier had started thrusting his cock up to Winksy’s mouth in response, causing the latter to choke again as he simply took what was being given to him. 

He ceased his movements and retracted his tongue from Harry’s hole, letting the man breathe for a couple of seconds before approaching his index finger to his hole. The previous abuse of his tongue created some wetness to it, easing his progression when he started to insert the finger inside. Winks started to stroke Eric’s cock in the meantime for distraction as he took in the sensation, whimpering when the finger reached deeper and deeper inside his ass. Dier began slowly thrusting it, increasing the pace once Winksy’s hole wasn’t tightening around the intrusion anymore. He then added a second finger, causing Harry to whimper louder at the bigger stretch of his thick fingers breaching his entrance together. Eric went faster this time, giving him not much time to grow used to the feeling and instead getting rougher with him. Harry seemed to like it though, the way his whimpers turned into moans the moment Eric started to fuck him with his fingers was a clear sign of how the brunet liked Eric getting rough with him. 

Dier scissored his hole wide for the wider stretch before starting to rapidly thrust his fingers again as he began aiming it in different directions, trying to find that sweet spot of his. It didn’t take long for him to hear how Winksy moaned loudly at the feeling, letting Eric know how he had found it. Dier mercilessly added a third finger as he began thrusting into his prostate, loving how Winksy began contorting and spasming on top of him. Harry started to mouth around his cock desperately, pressing open mouthed kisses along the shaft as if he was begging for Eric to be inside him already as he moaned against his member. 

Eric finally stopped his fingers and retracted them from his hole, then lightly slapped Winks’ ass to signal him to move. Harry complied and got out from top of him and turned around to be face to face with the man. Eric pulled him down for a hot and slow kiss, breaching his tongue inside his mouth this time as he danced their tongues together. He broke the kiss and Winksy dirtily licked over Eric’s lips before the blond pulled him to sit on his lap, dangerously close to his dick, making it clear how he wanted Winksy to keep playing with Eric's cock with his own effort. 

“I always wanted to do this with you.” Harry breathlessly stated as he lined his entrance to his cock. 

“Fuck, Winksy.” Eric breathed out and took a firm grip on his waist. “You don’t know how you make me crazy.” 

“I feel the same.” 

Harry began sinking down on his member, taking every inch slowly as he kept looking at Eric while he bit down on his lips. Winks let a long moan escape his mouth when it was fully inside, the discomforting stretch unbelievably huge yet at the same time amazingly good. He let himself breathe for a moment to get used to the feeling, and Eric allowed it too, the blond still holding onto his waist as he observed Winksy on top of him. 

Both men were growing impatient and desperate at the anticipation, they’ve been bottling this want for far too long to have any patience now. Winks started to slowly move on his cock, going up and then sitting down on his member again. He occasionally rolled his hips forward for the different friction inside his hole, causing him to whimper louder and his cock to twitch as his prostate was teased with the movement. Eric’s grip on his waist had tightened the moment Winks started to properly move, sitting on his cock like he was born for it. 

However, Harry’s movements were still a bit too slow and Eric was losing his patience. He quickly pushed Winks back, making him collapse with his back on the mattress as Eric got on top of him. Dier wasted no time in slamming his cock inside his hole, causing Winksy to start moaning uncontrollably as the older man was getting rough and controlling with him just like he wanted. Winks was being as vocal as Eric imagined he’d be, but it’s not like Eric was managing to hold back his own sounds and reactions either. Harry looked way too perfect underneath him, squirming and moaning like that, the faces he made were also gorgeous. 

“Look at you, Winksy.” Dier breathed exasperated. “How will I stop myself from bending you over every table I see and fucking you until you’re screaming?” 

Winksy whimpered loudly at the dirty talk, his hole clenching around his cock as it was clearly getting to him. 

“Make you come so many times you’ll forget your own name.” 

“Oh yes, Eric! Fucking use me!” Harry begged between moans. “A-ah, make me yours!” 

Dier increased his thrusts even more, feeling himself starting to reach his peak not too far behind from Winksy. He went deeper and harder and began aiming to his sweet spot, thrusting into it over and over again until Harry was way too out of it. 

Winks was babbling something incoherent as his thighs trembled and his body arched off the bed one last time when he finally reached his high, coming hard as his cock twitched and spurted a hot mess all over his stomach and chest. It didn’t take long for Eric to come shortly after, his movements becoming sporadic as he groaned and released all he had to offer into Winksy’s hole until his erratic thrusts slowed down to a stop. 

They were both breathless as they came down, taking in their aftermath bliss while their minds struggled to start working again. Eric slumped right next to Winksy on the bed, chest heaving alongside the brunet’s. The fact that he had gone to sleep and then woke up to this was still beyond him. Yet Dier knew damn well what was the only thought that managed to fill both their minds at that very moment. 

They really hope that they don’t wake up from this. 


End file.
